


Imagine This...

by ZeEpicFangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, You Story, requests welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeEpicFangirl/pseuds/ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Supernatural reader inserts written as Imagine stories. (Most current: Imagine you get back home from a hunt to find Gabriel on the floor covered in kittens...) Requests are more than welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Jogger!Reader & Sam] 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Sam Winchester coming to you for help finding a lost dog. 
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color
> 
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color

The morning was crisp and cool with just a slight breeze as you started your morning jog around the park. You loved the feel of Autumn, the way the trees changed color and the fact that it was too cold most mornings for noisy kids to hog up all the sidewalks at the local park wasn't unappreciated either. You had lived in the town your whole life and were nearly immune to the falling temperatures by this point in your life so this was basically the perfect time of year for you. As you rounded the east end of the park where the sidewalk wrapped around a little lack that would start to freeze soon you were surprised to see a man in obvious distress looking around for someone only to have his eyes land on you.

Now you weren't necessarily what you would refer to as an introvert but you weren't exactly a people person either and you had no first aid or CPR train ever so of course as the very tall, very handsome man started to walk over you had a moment of panic where you debated several scenarios over in your head like running away as fast as you could, continuing your jog as if you never saw him, or even climbing an nearby tree and hoping he's think you were just his imagination. However none of those came to be since as you were thinking of which to do he managed to make it all the way over to you. Drat men with long muscular legs that look like kicked puppies. They were definitely going on your list of things you considered your weaknesses along with chocolate and actual puppies. 

"Excuse me... uh, hi, have you seen a dog recently? Just a little guy, about this tall, brown with green eyes, answers to the name Dean?" He asked a little smile turning up his lips for just a second before worry took over his face again. You of course hadn't seen any dog that morning and though you knew that looking for a lost dog was a ruse that most kidnappers and murders used the lost look on this guys face won over your soft heart in a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen any dogs around... but I can help you look if you want? What sort of name is Dean for a dog anyway?" You asked as you started walking with him to search for the dog. His lips twitched again and you were a little suspicious as he shook his head. 

"Uh, it's my brother's name actually... he and the dog are... really close. I just had him and was trying to convince him to get in the car when a squirrel came running by and he took off. I've been searching for him for about ten minutes now and I'm really starting to get worried about him." He explained seeming honest enough. The squirrels were rather active this time of year so it was logical that his dog might have seen one and chased after it on instinct. That gave you an idea of where the dog might have gone as well. 

"Here this way... There's a tree over here where most of the squirrels run to when they get scared. Maybe your dog will be around there. And I'm sorry about the name thing. Dean's a pretty coll name just not something I hear for dog's that often. I'm (Y/N) by the way." You tell him as you lead him to the tree. Sam smiles at you a little more fully now. 

"I'm Sam. Thank you. I've never been around here before and it's really important that I get him to... uh, Doctor Gabriel so he can fix him... well er..." He said rubbing his neck while you started to laugh. No wonder the poor dog ran if that's why he was being dragged to the car. Poor guy probably knew his fate. 

"No wonder he ran. Doctor Gabriel huh? Never heard of him, he a new vet in town?" You asked but before he could answer you both caught sight of a mud brown dog barking and yipping at the tree seeming really excited by the squirrels that were up there throwing nuts at it to try to get it to back off. Sam's face filled with relief and he ran over scooping the German Shepherd puppy into his arms before it could get away again. 

"Thank you so much (Y/N)! I would have been here forever looking for him if not for you." He said carrying the squirming puppy back over and you gave him a little smile. 

"It's no problem. Good luck with your procedure little fella. Don't give doctor Gabriel too bad a time after he snips ya okay? I'm sure it's for your own good." You said as the dog got a look of absolute horror on it's face and Sam started laughing so hard he was almost crying showing off the most adorable set of dimples. You were sad he was gonna have to leave but at least his puppy was safe now.


	2. [Sister!Reader & Sam and Dean] 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if you were the Winchester's little sister and you were captured by demons on your birthday.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color
> 
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color

This is not how you had wanted to spend your birthday. You hadn't been expecting a huge event but being kidnapped by demons right from under your brothers' noses and then getting tortured by said demons was definitely not the plan. Your day had started out pretty good. Dean had woken you up with some pancakes for breakfast teasing you on the way your hair was sticking up fondly while Sam spoke about a cinema nearby where you could all go to watch a movie and celebrate after you were ready.

Finishing the pancakes you smiled and headed to the bathroom to shower and get dressed only to be snatched up before you made it to your room, no time to even scream. Now here you were arms tied and bound to a chair in the middle of a room with blood dripping down your cheek from a cut in your forehead and hurting all over from other various wounds. You were tired and hungry and pissed off just wanting to have this whole thing behind you already knowing that your brothers must be searching for you by now.

The demon that grabbed you must have been a stupid one to think that he'd get away with snatching up the youngest Winchester without taking care of the others, never mind you were only their half-sister, you still were family. He returned with a tray of torture tools planning to get you as close to death as he could while keeping you alive but his plans were cut short when suddenly the door of the basement was kicked in and Dean shot him three times before he could make a sound Sam rushing to your side to help you get free.

"You think you can just take our little sister without consequences?" Another shot was fired into the demon. "You think we wouldn't find her? This is our baby sis we're talking about, you don't mess with her. Now let's see how you like it." Dean growled shooting him a few more times knowing it wouldn't kill him but needing to get the anger out. He had panicked finding you gone and blamed himself for not double checking all the salt lines. He grabbed a bottle of holy water and splashed it on the demon before pinning it and tying it up with rope soaked in salted holy water then started to torture the demon until he felt your hand on his shoulder making him come back to himself and he finished the demon off.

Sam quickly untied you and checked you over apologizing repeatedly for letting you get into this mess. Ever since they had found you a few years back Sam had done his best to step up to the big brother role but he never felt he was as good at it as Dean. He was angry at himself for letting you get taken and he hated seeing you so hurt. Once you were free you both winced hearing the screams of the demon and he helped you over to Dean stopping him from loosing himself to what he had been in hell. Once Dean was done they both quickly got you out of there and back to the impala Dean driving toward the hotel silently.

You rolled your eyes at your brothers smiling softly from the back seat where you were bandaging yourself up. You didn't blame either of them and knew what they were thinking. "You both owe me for letting me get captured on my birthday." You said a tiny smirk on your face while they both flinched at the reminder but you shook your head.

"You'll both have to care for me all week once we get to Bobby's... I want my nails painted, Chinese take out, and you'll both have to watch my favorite movies all night, not to mention we'll have to braid Sam's hair." You teased them and they both groaned making you laugh as you drove off thinking you had the best brothers a girl could ask for.


	3. [Baby!Reader & Dean] 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you were Dean's child and he was just getting to hold you for the first time.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color
> 
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color

It had been a rough few months for Dean. He had been a complete wreak fighting with Sam, yelling at Bobby and moping around anytime they had between hunts. The reason? He had found out a girl he had been with had gotten pregnant and she refused to let him be involved. He was destroyed that he'd never get to meet his child- whether you were a little green eyed boy that loved to run or a golden haired girl with freckles galore he wanted to be there and help raise you. He knew why he couldn't, his life was just too dangerous for a little baby, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

He didn't know that the real reason your mother said no wasn't that at all. She was scared that if he had come back she'd fall in love with him and she knew Dean could never love her back the way she'd love him. She was afraid you'd love him too and that you'd choose to be with your brave, caring father instead of normal old her and she couldn't bare the thought of that happening but when the time came for you to come into this world she had a change of heart and called up your father crying for him to hurry to the hospital not caring he was on the other side on the country at the time.

Dean dropped everything and did something he never thought he'd ever willingly do in his life- he got on an airplane knowing there was no other way he'd get to you in time otherwise. The whole flight he just kept thinking that this was for his baby and in the end it would be worth the six hour flight. The plane finally landed safely and Dean made it to the hospital just in time to hear your mother cursing the whole planet to the deepest pits of hell and him with it.

He took her hand and helped her through the rest of her labor feeling dizzy with awe as he heard your first cries. His attention was immediately diverted though when your mother started having complications and things started to go wrong. As a final effort you mom begged Dean to swear to look after you and not give you up to anyone. He swore he would and she let go leaving you and him alone.

The doctors apologized but Dean knew that it had been your mother's time, he had seen enough death to tell she was ready and though it nearly killed him inside knowing you'd have to know what it was like growing up without a mom too he swore to himself he'd do his best to protect you and not end up like his dad had.

The doctor finally handed you over to him after they had cleaned you up and checked your vitals. Dean's heart clenched in his chest seeing you looking up at him with (Y/C/E) and a full head of your mother's same (Y/H/C) hair. Within seconds you had him completely wrapped around your tiny fingers cooing and kissing you. Another few days to arrange your mother's funeral and show you off to her family while Sam drove down with the impala and you were in a car seat in the back on the way to your new home where, though you might have danger plague you, you would be loved beyond belief and protected like the most valuable treasure.


	4. [Childhood Friend!Reader & Sam and Dean] 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you're a old childhood friend of the Winchesters and you get caught up in a hunt with them.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color
> 
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color

"(Y/N)! Watch out!" Dean screamed at you from across the room of the dusty old house seconds too late as the ghost sent you flying through the air and crashing down into a dresser painfully. You cursed loudly as you collided with the hard wood and fell to the grough just in time for the dresser to fall down on top of your legs crushing them and trapping you where you were. Looking up trying to ignore the pain until Sam or Dean could get to you, you noticed that there was a  sharp piece of metal pointed right at you thanks to the floor above that room being broken. At any moment that metal could fall and you'd be dead and you knew the odds of surviving being friends with the Winchester brothers... slim to none. As you waited for your inevitable end trying to ignore the pain in your legs, you thought back through your life wondering how exactly you came to this moment.   
  
 ** _"Hey! Watch out!" Dean cried as a baseball came flying toward your head making your (Y/E/C) eyes widen almost comically. You had no time to dodge the ball that hit you very hard on the head. Sam, Dean, and Bobby who was watching them at the time all came running over to where you had been laying under a tree at the park reading. Tears were falling down your cheeks now though you tried to hide the pain not wanting to look weak in front of these people you didn't know.  
  
"Are you okay? Uncle Bobby they look hurt. Should we take them to the doctors? Where are your parents?" Dean said quickly his big brother instincts kicking in though you were only about a few years younger than him and weren't even related. Bobby reached out slowly and gently moved your hand away from where the ball had hit you examining the damage.    
  
"They'll be okay... There'll be a nasty bump there later though. Dean's right, where's your parent kid?" He asked and You looked down. You didn't like talking to strangers or even other kids and especially didn't like to talk about how your parents were killed by a weird thing that broke in and ate their hearts while you hid in the safety of a little crawl space in your closet. No one had believed you and now you were part of the state and were only out at the park because you had sneaked out from your foster family's strict care. They weren't bad people, per say, but they were very opinionated and did not like that you refused to believe that it had been a bear that had killed your parents. They called you a demon lover and were trying to 'fix' you.  
  
"You're in my class at school here... You live with the Vickertons in town..." Sam said an understanding look in his eyes that surprised you. It wasn't pitying or mean. It gave you a little courage and you nodded.   
  
"They're my foster family... but they can't know I was here or... or... I'm not supposed to be here..." You said and were surprised at the look in Bobby's eyes as he nodded and offered you a hand.  
  
"You can come over and get some ice at my place and wait there until the swelling goes down a bit. Sam and Dean here will keep you company and I'll take care of talking to your family so you don't get in trouble." He told you kindly and you took his hand which to this day you believed was the best decision you ever made. _**  
  
 __ **Not only did Bobby deal with your family he also contacted the state and eventually adopted you. You found out the truth about the werewolf that killed your parents and grew up learning to help others so they didn't have to share your fate. Sam and Dean became the siblings you never had and you lived a mostly happy life... if this was going to be how you died at least it would be meaningful and it had been a great life.**  
  
You were shocked when you opened your eyes to a white ceiling and groaned at the chemical smell that could only mean you were in a hospital. You felt a hand brush some of your (Y/H/C) hair out of your face and rolled your eyes at the deep chuckle that went with it. "Nice to see you're not dead (Y/N). Dean nearly had a heart attack seeing you so pale under that dresser and went all hulk on the thing lifting it off of you while I dragged you out. Don't know how you slept through everything but I guess that's better than you laying there in pain. We finished to job too." Sam's voice said and you could hear the relief in it and knew he had probably been just as panicked at Dean.   
  
"Good. Now you both won't have to face my dad's wrath for getting me killed. If there's one thing scarier than a wrathful spirit it's Robert Singer when he's mad." You chuckled back and smiled as you opened your eyes to see Dean walking in with three cups of coffee and he grinned back at you. You knew that one day you're relationship with the boys would likely take you to see good old death but it looked like you were in it for another round this time. That that was good enough for you. 


	5. [Child!Reader & Michael] 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Michael saves you from a bad home and takes you in as his apprentice.
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color
> 
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color

Michael sighed as he walked down the street his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his head down so not to draw attention to himself. His vessel was one from thousands of years ago that he had scrounged up to support him though his power was weaker than it would be if Dean said yes. He had dark coffee colored hair and warm green eyes like sun lit grass. He was tall but nothing too extreme and he had enough muscle to support himself but again nothing that looked too odd in the current day and age.

He was tired and lonely. He missed his brother terribly and the fact he would have to kill Lucifer made him feel sick inside. His closest brother and he'd have to raise the blade that ended the beautiful light that he still had even after so long in the dark of the cage. It was all Michael could think of so, of course Raphael took the leads in heaven for him so he could just 'rest up' for the big day so to speak.

It was walking on this random road, in a random part of the world, not really doing anything important and basically moping, that Michael's salvation came in the form of a tiny human child with (Y/E/C) eyes and (Y/H/C) hair. He probably wouldn't have noticed you under any other circumstances but as it was you were both walking with your faces down. You were both too occupied with your thoughts to see each other and the collision happened. It was kismet Michael would later tell you when you were old enough to know what that word even meant.

You went down your book bag spilling all over the sidewalk and Michael almost fell on top of you except you rolled out of the way just in time. “Watch it!” You hissed at him as you tried to gather your things but Michael was staring at you and it made you feel nervous so your hands shook and it was hard to get your stuff when they were shaking so hard. “Haven't you seen a black eye before? It's not exactly uncommon. And didn't your father teach you staring is rude?” You growled at him defensively and he finally looked away apologetically.

“It's not the injury that matters. It's how a child your age came about getting such a injury that interests me.” He muttered and you froze with your hand halfway to your last book which ironically was about angels. Michael didn't need to ask to know after your reaction but he looked at you questioningly anyway.

“What does it matter to you? You're just a stranger. Strangers kidnap people who talk to them.” You said but there's less fire in your voice at this point. Your mother had been drinking. It wasn't anything knew but someone saying something about it was.

“She's not bad. She just... acts different when she drinks the stuff from the weird smelling bottle.” You said softly and were surprised when the man touched your cheek tenderly and the pain went away.

“How often does she... drink this stuff?” Michael asked you once he had healed the black eye and all the other bruises you had cleverly hidden with your clothes. Your eyes filled with tears and you had to breath deeply to keep from crying. You couldn't cry about this to a stranger. Your mother was already going to be pissed you even spoke to him and that you were late for your first grade class.

“She... drinks it a lot now. Before it was less... but now most days when I come home she's scary. But what can I do? I'm little and I don't wanna go away with the police! What if the police take me somewhere worse? What if I never see my mommy again and she gets better? I... Please don't tell anyone.” You beg him and Michael blinks at you thinking about what to do. He couldn't in good conscious leave you in that home with your mother how she was but on the other hand he didn't want to ruin you life either.

“Would you believe me if I told you I was an angel and that I wanted to make you an angel too?” He said and your eyes widened comically. He thought it was in awe of meeting an angel as sometimes would happen but suddenly your book bag was thrust into his chest and you were running like hellhounds were on your heels screaming about psychopaths trying to murder you. Michael groaned and teleported in front of you grabbing your arm and taking you to the apartment he had been occupying. You were frozen in shock and nothing came out of your mouth as you watched him conjure shadows of giant wings from his back.

Michael was sure you believed him by this point but then you passed out and he wasn't sure that taking you had been the right thing to do after all. Still something about you was different and he wanted to help you. To prove to himself that his father hadn't made him just to fight and he could help too.


	6. [Archangel!Reader & Gabriel and Michael] 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you were an archangel and you and Gabriel got bored together...
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> (Y/H/C) = Your Hair Color
> 
> (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color

You were bored. It was a simple fact that really wasn't all too surprising given your history of being bored very often but you also thought that people would learn from your history of being bored that it usually lead to... Ah! There was your second favorite angel now! “Gabriel! I'm bored! Are those Twinkies? What the hell are you planning to do with Twinkies that size? Use them as pillows?” You exclaimed seeing the huge pillow size Twinkies he was carrying. He had two, a vanilla and a chocolate one and your mouth watered.

“Huh? Well no... that wasn't really the plan but now that you mention it maybe I should make myself some Twinkie pillows. I was actually planning on eating them. You wanna help?” He asked setting them down on the table and snapping up two spoons. Your (Y/E/C) eyes lit up and you dived for the spoon getting to work eating the chocolate one while Gabriel took on the task of the vanilla. Two hours and a stomach ache later you were both laying on the floor faces covered in bits of cake and frosting as you both refused to move. That was how Michael found the two of you when he returned home to the apartment all of you archangels were sharing now that things had cooled down and heaven had been restored with Lucifer along with it.

“(Y/N)... Gabriel... Why do I even bother with either of you? I was gone all of eleven minutes and I come home to the two of you in a sugar coma on the floor of our place like children. You are archangels. Your abilities are good for more than just surviving an ungodly amount of sugar without dying. Can't you ever do anything else?” He started the traditional Gabriel and (Y/N) did something stupid and as the eldest brother I must berate them rant. Your mind was more hooked on the fact Michael claimed to only have been gone for eleven minutes and it seemed Gabriel was curious about that too since you both sat up and looked at the clock at the same time.

“You've been gone for eleven hours Michael. Hours! We were hungry and bored! But now that you mention it, we do act a little like children even though we're much older...” Gabriel said a gleam in his eyes that meant trouble but Michael was too busy being pleased he thought he made a breakthrough with the two of you that he didn't notice until Gabriel snapped his fingers and the two of you were the size of four year olds and naked now your clothes didn't fit. Michael face palmed as the two of you started running around the apartment screaming about nakedness and bath time. One of these days Michael would learn not to leave you both alone, especially not together... but today was not that day. On a happier note, you weren't bored anymore.


	7. [Hunter!Reader x Gabriel] 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine coming home from a hunt to find Gabriel on the floor covered in kittens. 
> 
> (Y/N): Your Name
> 
> (Y/H/C): Your Hair Color
> 
> (Y/E/C): Your Eye Color

As the key turned in the lock to your home you already had the feeling something was off. It was too dark for one, you always left the lamp in the living room on when you were out, and there was a weird scuffling sound on the other side of the door. You slid you favorite sliver dagger out of where it was resting in your jacket and slowly pushed open your door ready for anything but not even your hunter training could prepare you for what you found when you walked in. 

Gabriel was laying on the floor of your living room covered in sixteen or seventeen little kittens looking like he had just found the answer to the universe though for all you knew he already had it. "Uh.... Do I even want to know what you're doing here like this? Or should I just leave you to it?" You asked startling him out if his trace and he grinned up at you. 

"(Y/N)! You won't believe how soft these kittens are! I took down a pet mill earlier and I needed a place to keep the victims so I thought 'who wouldn't kill me if I brought hundreds of cats over to their place?' You obviously! You said you loved cats before and you have this giant mansion for just you, what's a few hundred cats between friends right?" He said his eyes bright as you sighed setting down your blade and picking up a kitten and putting it in your lap so you could sit on the couch. Now you weren't focused on fighting off a monster you could tell your place was covered in cats of all shapes and sizes. 

"They all can't stay Gabriel. That's animal hording and a crime. You know that. I can't take care of them if I'm going to be out hunting off and on all the time. Take them to no kill shelters. You're an archangel I know you can find a way to get them all to good homes." You told him while petting the purring kitten in your lap thinking he was right and it was softer than you would have imagined. 

"But... But... (Y/N)! What if I wanted a cat army to take down Lucifer? How can he resist the level of cuteness I've acquired for our cause? We can put it right on the banner! Join team free will we have kittens!" Gabriel said pouting at you and you groaned wondering when you started dating the insane before remembering that before Gabriel you had been in an abusive relationship with a hunter so kittens were definitely an improvement. 

"Okay Gabey baby. We can keep four. You pick them. The rest go. Now. Understood?" You said sternly and Gabriel sighed dejectedly but snapped his fingers causing all the cats and kittens to disappear except a really tiny calico that was missing an eye now you saw her clearly, an older black cat that reminded you very clearly of Lucifer with it's sleek fur and piercing blue eyes, a white ragamuffin that looked like it was already considering itself queen of your house, and the little tabby on your lap that was currently doing it's best impersonation of a lawn mower. You nodded approvingly at his choices. 

"That black one is being named Lucy. The resemblance in personality is uncanny. The white one is Snuffs because of the face. The Calico is Heavenly because I like that name and she looks like a little angel and this guy on my lap is Jester. You get to take them all to the vet and then get me everything we need to take care of them. I suppose this is better than you knocking me up as the next step in our relationship." You teased and Gabriel laughed wiggling his eyebrows at you. 

"Don't give me ideas cupcake or that might just be next on my list..." He teased back and stood up walking over and joining you on the couch as the cats all left to explore their new home. You leaned into his shoulder and kissed his cheek pulling something out of your jacket pocket and handing it to him. 

"Too late. Congrats daddy. And you get to tell my brothers because i'm not going to." You told him as he stared at the positive pregnancy test in your hands wide eyed. It would have been comical if not for the fact that under your cool you were nervous as hell. When he turned and kissed you desperately and you felt tears running down his cheeks you calmed though and kissed him back as good as you got. He was such a sap. 

"Best day ever." He confirmed how happy he was and rubbed your still flat stomach tenderly under your shirt. You just laughed in agreement. It was the best day ever.


End file.
